User blog:AngelsHolocaust/AngelsHolocaust's Tributes Games!
Tributes: Pax.png|Pax Proctor (D1) evanka.png|Ivanka Nyomi (D1) zelos.png|Zelos Adonis (D2) HitomiKnox.png|Nomi Knox (D2) apollo111.png|Apollo Prairie (D3) Phoebe.png|Phoebe Electra (D3) Zyon.png|Zion Oceanus (D4) isis.png|Isis Asteria (D4) apolloe.png|Orion Sky (D5) asssssssssssssssssss.png|Zelenia Fire (D5) indu1.png|Indu Venus (D6) Sayuri.png|Sayuri Tachibana (D6) Kirone.png|Kirone Wolf (D7) Selena.png|Selena Ryu (D7) loniry.png|Loni Ryder (D8) egypt minx.png|Egypt Minx (D8) Loni1.png|Maddox Embry (D9) DaisySerpent.png|Daisy Serpent (D9) Maddox1111111111111111111111111111.png|Meeki Starfire (D10) archangel.png|Archangel Vexil (D10) Pluto.png|Pluto Blythe (D11) Persia Styx.png|Persia Styx (D11) Indu.png|Zebulon Tide (D12) Yzma.png|Yzma Chronos (D12) Winslow.png|Winslow Romulus (D13) Kyomi.png|Oksana Nuclear (D13) District 1: Male: Pax Proctor Female: Ivanka Nyomi District 2: Male: Zelos Adonis Female: Nomi Knox District 3: Male: Apollo Prairie Female: Phoebe Electra District 4: Male: Zion Oceanus Female: Isis Asteria District 5: Male: Orion Sky Female: Zelenia Fire District 6: Male: Indu Venus Female: Sayuri Tachibana District 7: Male: Kirone Wolf Female: Selena Ryu District 8: Male: Loni Ryder Female: Egypt Minx District 9: Male: Meeki Starfire Female: Daisy Serpent District 10: Male: Maddox Embry Female: Archangel Vexil District 11: Male: Pluto Blythe Female: Persia Styx District 12: Male: Zebulon Tide Female: Yzma Chronos District 13: Male: Winslow Romulus Female: Oksana Nuclear Games! Leisurely, all 26 tributes rise. Many frightened, anxious and brimming with panic. Others thirsty for blood, maleficent and eager to dominate. 60 seconds. Oksana Nuclear of 13 is not so much eager, but willing to get the bloodbath over and done with. With a training score of 10, she is no doubt a force to be reckoned with. Her District partner and ally, Winslow Romulus, is situated next to her and they quietly mutter to eachother. Persia Styx, District 11, is panicing ferociously. Her anxiety rockets severely, and beads of sweat begin sliding down her chocolate colored cheeks. And just to her disgust, she is wedged in between Nomi Knox, a vicious vixen from District 2 and Pax Proctor, a brutal killer from District 1. Persia tries to keep her balance whilst inspecting the arena. Forests, mountains, pretty ordinary. Apollo Prairie's luscious fire-shaded hair swirls rapidly in the wind. He's determined, brave and kind. District partner, Phoebe Electra, gazes in his direction. Although Phoebe strikes the audience as a merciless fighter, she's extremely scared. Her sisters and mother need her, and she will belt out all she can for them. Ivanka Nyomi smirks sadisticly, ogling an alluring, noxious battle-axe, just at the mouth of the cornucopia. Mine, she thinks to herself, her eyes locked onto the axe. Orion Sky shakes in his boots, swelling with fear. Egypt Minx, the most psycho, nefarious girl in the arena, cackles to herself. ~ GOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGG! The tributes erupt, a large pool darting for the cornucopia, others headed for the scenery. Daisy Serpent of District 9 shoots towards a sickle and grapples it with ease. Seizing a colossal backpack, she slings it onto her back and sprints past Archangel Vexil of District 10. Archangel hurls a dagger into Daisy's shoulder, but Daisy flees into the greenery quicker than a fox. Apollo Prairie is about to exit the cornucopia unharmed, equipped with a large pack and knife, until a savage force slams him into the thick metal of the cornucopia. Egypt Minx beams a horrific smile, then begins hacking away at Apollo's chest with a knife. Finding his slaughter hysterical, Egypt loses track of where she actually is and Phoebe Electra tackles Egypt to the ground. Smashing into the ground, Egypt snaps out of her hallucination and grits her teeth hard as Phoebe hacks at Egypt with a knife. Egypt with her arms pinned to the ground, finds herself helpless and Phoebe clefts her throat open. Egypt's vision turns black. With no time to mourn over Apollo, Phoebe abducts another pack and knife before escaping the bloodshed. Zelos Adonis, District 2, jams Selena Ryu of District 7 into the ground. Screeching, flailing and crying, Selena begins scratching Zelos' face, an extremely terrible idea. Raising a glistening, lethal machete, Zelos rams the blade into Selena's necks and swipes her head off in one swing. Crimson blood splatters Zelos' face and he arises from her disected body before hunting more victims. Pluto Blythe of District 11 slashes viciously at Isis Asteria of District 4, and Isis flawlessly slides under him and knocks him to the ground. Zion Oceanus, Isis' District partner, appears out of nowhere and rips open Pluto's temple with an immaculate slice. Isis hisses. "If you steal my kill again I'll disect you like a fucking pig." Zion backs away from Isis. Ivanka Nyomi, adorned with a malicious axe, dashes towards Orion Sky of District 5 and flings the blade at him. The axe soars right over Orion's head, lobbing off some hair. "Haha! What a bad sho-" Orion's cut off as Ivanka grabs hold of his head and, with an almighty force, belts his head against the wall. Seeing stars, Orion is completely bewildered by the strength of Ivanka. Repeating this manouver, Ivanka slams Orion's head against the metal wall again. And again. Scarlet blood sprays everywhere, and Ivanka finishes the boy off by choking him on her necklace. Yikes. She retrieves the axe and meets up with District partner Pax Proctor, who stands over Loni Ryder of District 8's corpse. More than half of the tributes are nowhere to be seen, apart from the Career pack and four other tributes. Oksana of District 13 digs her katana deep into the neck of Indu Venus, District 6. Blood swiftly gushes out of his throat. Oksana dumps his body against the wall of the cornucopia and darts away with District partner Winslow. The Careers, all gathered, count six corpses. ~ "Fucking bitch," Daisy murmurs to herself as she yanks a blade out of her shoulder. Her "friend" put that knife in her shoulder. Daisy now knows for sure not to trust anyone. Raising her bag, Daisy spills the contents out infront of her and inspects the items. Sunglasses, two canteens of water, a bag of crackers, a bag of grapes, a bundle of rope and a vile. Upon further inspection, Daisy finds out the glass capsule contains poison. "How charming." Daisy stuffs the equipment back into her bag and ambles through the arena, aware. ~ Archangel Vexil, District 10, looks into her pink, glossy mirror. "How on earth did my hair stay this elegant during all that?!" Archangel chimes, with her cocky voice. Observing her reflection in the mirror, Archangel is oblivious to her surroundings. Suddenly, another face appears in her mirror. Wasting no time, Archangel spins around and thwacks Nomi Knox directly in the face with her mirror. Stumbling backwards, Nomi feels the blood dripping down her face and fury fills her. "I'll break you, bitch!" Nomi screeches before darting at Archangel with a dagger. "Try me, you fucking rat!" Archangels screeches. Archangel belts out a dagger and the blades collide and go sailing through the air. Prepared, Nomi pulls out another weapon. A sword. Archangel, weaponless, makes a run for it. "Not so fast, sweetheart!" Nomi taunts. She pounces on Archangel and sinks the blade into her neck, draining Archangel's life. Archangel cascades to the ground. "Bravo!" Zelos chirps, coming forth. "Thanks," Nomi says through wheezy breaths. "Wasn't expecting her to hit me with that mirror through, I guess I'll give her credit." The career pack flee the area. ~ "Hehe," Archangel squeals. "I'm not even dead!" The sword barely dug into Archangel's flesh as her neck was shielded with a diamond choker. "That Nomi bitch better watch her back." Obtaining her mirror and daggers, Archangel heads in direction opposite to the Career pack. ~ Meeki Starfire, District 9, mounts a sturdy, brunette tree. Meeki fortunately was able to seize a bow and arrow from the cornucopia, but no other supplies whatsoever. And just to his luck, he has a raw scar on the side of his face, courtesy of Winslow Romulus of 13. Shivering and barely defenseless, Meeki knows he's pretty much screwed. He hears a twig snap beneath him. Peeking down, he spies that gorgeous girl from 6. "Ugh.. what was her name again," Meeki whispers to himself. "Suri? No.. Sarah?" "It's Sayuri," the girl chirps, sporting a sinister grin. "Sayuri Tachibana. And you are?" Meeki gulps, unable to respond fluently. "M-Mee-Meeki. Meeki Starfire." He murmurs, somewhat vulnerable and nervous. Sayuri chuckles. "Why don't you come down? I'm harmless. I don't even have a weapon." Inspecting the girl, Meeki sights no weapon. He shrugs. "Why not." Descending the bulky tree, he lands on the ground with a pant and approaches the platinum blonde girl. "You're from 6 right?" "Yeah, and you're from 9?" "Correct." The two blush. "So.. no weapon huh?" "Yeah. I managed to get some arrows and it's a shame because I'm extremely good with a bow," she says with her eyes locked on Meeki's bow. "You want it? I'm a hopeless archer, honestly." "Well, if you insist," she purrs whilst grasping Meeki's bow. Suddenly, she begins loading the bow. "Um, what are you doing?" Meeki asks, taking a step back. "What do you think I'm doing you imbecile. I'm going to fucking kill you. Thanks for the bow!" Before Meeki can run, the arrow slides directly through his neck and he falls, a cannon blasting in unison with the drainage of his life. ~ Category:Blog posts